Insensível
by Miiharu-chan
Summary: Obrigada por destruir meus sonhos. Obrigada e adeus..." Drama GinRan


**Disclamer: **Matsumoto e Gin são personagens de Bleach, que não me pertence.

xXx

"_Don't know why, but I feel sadness when you're near me"  
_

**Insensível.**

Não posso dizer que você é rude, um homem grosso, muito pelo contrário, você é muito educado e polido. Mas isso nunca impediu de ser _insensível_...

Você sempre foi cínico com todas as pessoas, mas me tratou sempre muito bem. Nós éramos mais que amigos nos conhecíamos desde pequenos, praticamente nos criamos, afinal quem ligaria para duas crianças mortas de fome no meio de Rukongai? Nos colocavam para fora dos lugares, mandavam procurarmos comida numa tal de _Sereitei_...

Acredito que sua inocência fora corrompida durante a infância mesmo, desde que _ele _aproximou-se te enfeitiçando, te transformando em seu _títere. _Enquanto estávamos em Rukongai eu não podia falar nada de você, afinal, sempre achamos comida um para o outro, apesar de você sempre ir embora sem sequer dizer adeus...Costume horrível seu eu acho.

Entrei na Sereitei depois de você, afinal não era tão extraordinária como o pequeno Ichimaru Gin, que havia se tornado tenente ainda pequeno. Eu era somente uma shinigami qualquer, sem nenhum posto importante. Eu ainda era _inocente..._

Nos encontramos de novo, mais velhos, você mais experiente com o mundo e eu, aquela menina que só tinha a aparência de mulher. Lembro-me com te contei dos meus sonhos e aspirações, tudo muito idealizado, você simplesmente ouviu, mas parecia que não estava lá. Mantinha seu rosto cínico apoiado numa das mãos, entediado...Eu parei de falar e perguntei se havia algo errado, você levantou e disse que não era nada e precisava ir. Depois conversaríamos melhor.

Depois de uma semana de nosso encontro você apareceu no meu quarto, tarde da noite sorrateiramente. Acordei sentindo sua respiração no meu rosto e perguntei o que fazia lá. Nada respondeu. Não com palavras, mas sim com um beijo. Um beijo urgente e necessário.

Quando dei por mim estávamos deitados em meu futon e você apalpava o que podia de meu corpo. Pedi para parar e você simplesmente respondeu...

- Parar? Nya...Rangiku confie em mim... – abriu seus olhos, aqueles olhos exageradamente claros, quase tão brancos quanto sua pele. Sim, naquela época eu me deixei levar, fiz como você disse, _confiei _em você. Talvez meu pior erro...

Não vou dizer que você não foi suficientemente carinhoso, sabia que era minha primeira vez e tomou todos os cuidados. Eu o _amei _ainda mais com aquilo. Sempre fora apaixonada por você Gin, e tenho certeza que sabia disso, não deixava nada passar em branco.

Depois de nossa noite de amor, ia todo o dia ao seu encontro, conversávamos e de noite nos amávamos. Não sabia o porque, mas eu sentia uma certa infelicidade quando te encontrava. _Será que você me amava com eu?_ Pelo menos eu amava, você tenho certeza que somente se aproveitava do momento. Tive certeza disso quando perguntei...

- Gin, o que você acha do amor?

- Amor?! Há, Rangiku, o amor é uma coisa que não existe, ninguém ama ninguém. Esse tal de amor é só um nome bonitinho para o desejo...

- Você nunca amou ninguém Gin?

- Não, como eu já disse, o que eu sinto é somente desejo. Sabe Rangiku, você idealiza muito as coisas, é melhor você perceber que não é bem assim, nada nesse mundo é bonitinho... – aquele sorriso cínico, e minhas lágrimas foram as únicas coisas que me recordo daquela conversa.

Você nunca teve coração, e por mais que soubesse que os outros tinham, você gostava de maltratar eles. Mas eu pensava que eu era sua exceção. Na verdade eu era, mas você não percebia o quanto suas palavras me machucavam mesmo você não querendo. Pelo menos é o que acredito...

Somente queria te agradecer, sou essa mulher que manipula os homens através do desejo por sua causa. Você destruiu meus sentimentos e foi embora, sem nenhum remorso. Não amarei mais ninguém, afinal, o amor não é nada...

Mas afirmo, você não teria melhor palavra a não ser essa. _Insensível. _Obrigada por me deixar mágoas tão profundas, obrigada por acabar com meus sonhos, obrigada por destruir um coração.

Obrigada e adeus...

xXx

**Notas: **Olá pessoas o/

Depois de muito tempo sem postar aqui no resolvi voltar, afinal o outro site está simplesmente impossivel de mexer.

Outro GinRan, e na minha opnião, um muito melhor. É isso, reviews por favor x3


End file.
